Forget Me Not
by The-Missing-Paige
Summary: Edward Elric is in the middle of a fight with Scar, and he's losing. Just in the nick of time, an unlikely hero comes to his rescue, but when Ed wakes up in the hospital, he can't remember his savior. How will Ed find out who saved him, and what will he do when he does?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or any related characters. **

* * *

A clap, a flash of blue light, and Edward had transmuted the ground into a fist. Again. He smiles fiercely, sure this one will catch Scar, but again the Ishbalan managed to evade his grasp. Only a swift duck and tumble prevented Edward from becoming another of Scar's victims.

The fight has been going on for some time. Perhaps Ed could win if Al was with him, but he was already in Resembool. He had planned on going to join his younger brother later today, after he finished his paperwork, but it looked like their reunion was going to have to be delayed.

Ed started, just barely dodging a kick. The Ishbalan was _everywhere_, and he never seemed to tire. Unlike Edward himself, who was panting and more than a little battered.

Sparing no time with useless fear, Edward launched back into battle.

* * *

Envy, in the form of an ordinary pedestrian, was just minding his own business, terrorizing a few people, when he saw the flashes of blue light and heard the crashes of a fight. As everyone else in Central ran away from the source of the commotion, Envy bucked the trend and started jogging towards it. As he did so he dropped his guise and instead took up his typical form, green hair fanning out behind him as the homunculus picked up speed.

Nothing like watching a good fight, especially one involving alchemy.

Unfortunately, as soon as he got there, Envy spotted a minor issue. His slightly deranged smile morphed into a scowl. Of course it was the Fullmetal pipsqueak. He couldn't go a day without pissing someone off. The homunculus wasn't really surprised to find that he was once again battling the scarred Ishbalan; they fought often.

However, the brat was losing this time. Badly. And as much as Envy liked seeing the shrimp in pain, he preferred to be the one who caused it. And they had to keep him alive in order to sacrifice him later.

Sighing profusely, Envy jumped down and headed toward the brawl…

* * *

Ed cried out as his head struck a sharp rock, probably part of a building. His vision began to blur, and he saw Scar's deadly hand reach towards him…

* * *

…Envy crashed into Scar, just as he had been about to kill the Fullmetal pipsqueak. Good thing he had been around. The Ishbalan leapt back up from the ground, this time aiming for Envy's head.

The homunculus dodged easily. "Ah, ah, ah…" he said, waving a finger. "Not me you don't."

With that he kicked the man in the stomach, doubling him over. Envy allowed him to pant for a moment before Scar attempted a punch, and he was forced to block it, then bringing his fists down on the Ishbalan's head. He groaned, but still rose. Before Envy could get another shot in, he paused, hearing screeching tires not far away.

The homunculus grinned. "Looks like they're coming to pick you up."

Without another word, Scar placed his hand on the ground, creating himself an exit. "Pfft, really?" Envy was disappointed. "If you start a fight you finish it, not run away. Ugh."

He turned to the shorty lying on the ground. He was unconscious, or nearly. "And now I suppose I have to deal with you…" Envy muttered before scooping up the Fullmetal pipsqueak in his arms. "There's no end to the trouble you cause, is there?" The homunculus threw him unceremoniously over his shoulder and began walking.

* * *

Edward watched through bleary eyes as a new person took his place battling Scar. Someone familiar. Ed wished his vision would clear, and the fog in his brain.

He fought to stay conscious, as Scar retreated and the person, his rescuer, he supposed, walked towards him. Black ate at the edges of his vision as he was lifted up. Ed vaguely registered some mutters, before blacking out.

* * *

"Where to leave the brat…?" Envy sighed, meandering in the general direction of the military headquarters. That was the obvious place, but should he venture inside, or just leave him out front…?

As he approached the building, the homunculus decided to make his life a little easier and simply placed the unconscious shrimp by a side entrance. Envy arranged him so that the Fullmetal pipsqueak wouldn't be hit with the door when someone opened it. After all, he had already endured a nasty blow to the head, and he couldn't rage at Envy's taunts about his height if he was brain-dead.

With that cheery thought in mind, Envy patted the shrimp once, a condescending smile on his face, even though the shorty wasn't awake to see it, and ambled off.

* * *

It was but a few hours later when none other than Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped out the door, only to be greeted by the sight of a still-unconscious and bloody Edward. "What the…?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Edward woke up, he was in the hospital near Central headquarters. He had a blinding headache, and his vision was still blurry. He could make out the shapes of a few people around him, and made out the sound of voices. Ed blinked as he heard Alphonse quickly hush everyone, "Ah, quiet, he's waking up!"

The older Elric groaned. He must have been in bad shape if Alphonse had come back from Resembool. Able to see a little better now, though the glaring lights of the room didn't help his headache, Edward looked around and was glad to see Winry had not accompanied his younger brother; she always made such a fuss when he was injured, and he hated to worry her.

The doctor strode forward, shining a pen light into Edward's eyes. Snapping into full consciousness, he swatted feebly at the man's hand. "Ouch, dammit, that hurts!"

Oddly enough, the doctor smiled thinly. "A normal reaction, that's a good sign. We were worried about you, Mr. Elric. Generally when people have a concussion they are not allowed to fall into too deep a sleep. As far as we can tell, you were out for at least an hour, probably closer to two, before you were brought here. However, judging from your attitude, your brain is functioning well enough."

"'Well enough!?' I'd like to make sure my brain's in perfect working order, not just 'well enough', jeez!" Then Ed thought about what else the doctor had said. "Wait, why wasn't I brought here sooner? Come to think of it…how did I get here?"

"That's what we were wondering." A new voice jumped in, and Edward turned his head to see that it was Colonel Mustang. "Lieutenant Hawkeye," he gestured to the woman standing at his right, "found you by a side entrance to headquarters."

Al chimed in, "Do you remember anything at all, Brother?"

Rubbing the top of his head, which was beginning to hurt quite a bit, the older Elric thought about it. "No," he responded. "The last thing I remember is getting hit by Scar, and I banged my head on something…" After a short pause, his face lit up. "Ah, wait! I was pretty out of it, but I think someone else jumped in…yeah, that's it. It would explain why I'm alive right now."

His younger brother was curious. "Do you remember who it was? I bet they dropped you off by the door, wonder why they didn't bring you straight to the hospital…"

"I really don't know." Ed was beginning to get annoyed that he couldn't remember. "Gah, what's wrong with me?"

"Memory loss is a common side effect of concussions, as are mood swings and nausea. I'm surprised you can remember anything, with such a blow to the head." Edward jumped slightly; he hadn't noticed that the doctor was still in the room.

"Will I get my memories back? This is really annoying, you know, I feel like a piece of my head is missing!"

The doctor sighed at his patient's complaints. "Maybe. It's hard to tell with these things, it all depends upon the person."

While the young alchemist was starting to pout about his situation, the Colonel decided to say his piece. "This is going to make for a horrible incident report."

It took a few minutes of the older Elric shouting at his superior for being insensitive and a single, hard slap on the arm from Lieutenant Hawkeye as a reprimand to Mustang before the room was calm again.

"So, Doc, when do I get out of here?"

"Well, Mr. Elric, your concussion seems to be doing well, and your other various scrapes and bruises aren't too serious, so you should be able to be released today. But," the doctor added seriously, staring at the Colonel, "you shouldn't go back to work for a few days, maybe a week. If your head begins to hurt, use an ice pack and lie down, and if it gets too bad come back here immediately. We don't want you to injure yourself further."

"Yeah, yeah, just let me out of here." Edward waved the man's warning off. After all, he had been in the hospital many times before; his career was mildly hazardous, and Ed had a nasty habit of making it even harder on himself.

This time couldn't be any more serious or meaningful than all the other times, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, as the Elric brothers sat peacefully in their hotel room, Edward found himself staring out the open window into the clear night and wondering, not for the first time, about the identity his savior.

"Hey, Al?"

"What is it, Brother?"

Ed felt a slight pang, and a warmth, as he did every time Alphonse spoke to him. It pained him to hear his younger brother's voice echoing from inside a hollow suit of armor, but Edward also loved that Al referred to him, even now, as his brother. "Who…who do _you_ think rescued me?"

"Ah, I don't know…I wasn't there, Brother. But they had to have known you, in order to know to take you to the military."

"Hmm…" Ed mused. "You could be right, although a lot of people know me, being the youngest State Alchemist ever and all."

If Alphonse had been able to, he would have rolled his eyes at his brother's ego. "That's true, but still, most people would think to take you immediately to the hospital, regardless of who you are. Whoever saved you took the trouble to get you to the military."

"That's another thing, you know. Why didn't they take me to the hospital?"

Al thought for a moment. "It's almost as if they were worried, knowing you were injured, but not urgently so. Not enough to hand you over to a doctor."

"Ha!" Edward sat up in bed, striking a heroic pose. "They must have known I would be strong enough to recover no matter what!"

Resisting the urge to bang his metal head against the wall, the younger Elric tried to reign in his brother's fantasies. "You have a point, Brother, but even then why did they hide you by a side door? Why not just take you in the front? I don't think they wanted you to know who they were…the whole thing is a little suspicious if you ask me."

"Of course it's not suspicious, they saved me didn't they? If they had something against me, they could have just let Scar finish me off…" Ed found himself oddly defensive of the mystery person. He quickly covered with another question. "Hey, do you think it was a guy?"

"Well, probably. After all, Brother, not many women are as tough as our Master, and if such a strong woman had saved you I think she would have marched right into the military headquarters."

"Hmm, yeah…" Suddenly the older Elric remembered something. "But, I think they might have had long hair…"

Alphonse shrugged, the metal shifting oddly, and then chuckled. "Men can have long hair too, Brother! Look in the mirror!"

Completely foiled, Ed had to admit it. "Yeah, I guess you're right, it must have been a guy…"

"You seem a little flustered, Brother."

Edward bristled. "I am not!" Inwardly, though, he admitted to himself that he _was_ flustered; absurdly so. Because, maybe he was acting like a lovesick girl—the thought made him wince—but he couldn't help but find himself admiring the stranger who had saved him. It only made matters worse to realize that he was probably thinking this way about a _man_.

Al spoke, and Ed swore he could just hear a smirk. "Are you sure you're not irritated that someone was able to defeat Scar, or at least make him run off, when you weren't?"

"That's ridiculous! It's happened before. I know lots of people who can fight better than I can. That doesn't bother me at all…" Nonetheless, now that Alphonse had brought it up, the older Elric brother found himself pouting a bit.

The alchemist shook his head. Hadn't the doctor mentioned something about mood swings? And that his personality could be a bit addled with the concussion? That must be the reason he was feeling this way. He was Edward Elric, and he wouldn't stoop so low as to fall in love with someone just because they had saved his life. Even if he did, he would get over it, especially because it was absurd to think that his rescuer would love him back. Ed gulped, realizing what he had just thought.

_That only happens in fairytales_, Edward admonished himself. _Don't think like this anymore_.

But words meant very little compared to feelings, and as Ed fell asleep that night, he remembered the feeling of strong arms picking him up from the ground, and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Envy was just walking around the hideout. When he thought about it, he truly didn't understand why Father needed so many homunculi; most of the time he found himself with nothing to do.

And for Envy, that was particularly dangerous.

The homunculus was disturbingly apt at living up to his name. He was jealous of _everyone_. He was a threat just walking down the streets in Central because he couldn't stand looking at everyone, so happy, all possessing something he didn't have; something he couldn't quite grasp.

Connections. Family. Friends. _Love_.

True, Envy had Father and the other homunculi, but he didn't feel any qualms if one of his "siblings" died, and he really only followed Father because he had nothing else to do. Better to kill for that man than be completely lost.

He _envied_ people who cried at funerals. It was weak of him, horribly _human_ and disgusting, but he wanted that. Envy wanted to care for someone enough to miss them even when they weren't in the room, and even more so wanted to have someone love him in that way.

The homunculus actually snarled, the sound echoing in the tunnels he was wandering in. Why, _why_ did he have to be so_ weak_?

"Envy."

Immediately the green-haired homunculus erased his face of all emotion, turning to the wall and studying the spider web cracks creating shadows in it. "Pride."

"You seem troubled, Envy. What is it?"

A shudder ran down Envy's spine as he sensed the presence behind him. He forced his characteristic smirk onto his face. As little as he liked to admit it, he was scared shitless by the child-like homunculus. "Nothing you need to worry about, Pride. Did you need something, or were you just lonely?"

"Silly Envy. I'm never lonely. I've got everyone in my sight, all the time. I just thought you would be interested to know what has become of the Fullmetal Alchemist since you saved him so heroically."

The younger of the two barely started, though he was desperately curious. He tried to sound bored. "Oh? Do tell me, it gets awfully boring down here without some of the shrimp's antics to mock."

This time Envy felt a smile behind him as Pride answered. "He's not up to much…just desperately wondering who it was who saved him."

Envy was surprised. "He doesn't remember it was me? Damn, you'd think even the Fullmetal pipsqueak would remember if his enemy, especially someone so distinctive as _me_, rescued him."

Pride chuckled, a sound that the younger homunculus could feel in his stone. "Remember, humans are weak creatures. Just that little bump to the head and he's lost so much memory…the doctor's were actually afraid his brain would be _permanently addled_, you know."

Letting out a little huff, Envy rolled his eyes. "That's why you're really here, isn't it? Father wants you to warn me to be more cautious next time, to not put such an important sacrifice into danger, right? Well just remind him that without me, the shorty would have been a goner for sure. It's not my fault his little head couldn't handle what it went through."

"Even so, be careful. You may take it lightly, but Father so wants to use Fullmetal…"

Envy felt the presence begin to recede, and then heard an echo. "Oh, by the way…"

"Yes?" he replied, impatient to be away from the little creep. Honestly, everyone thought he was the worst of the homunculi; this kid was even more deranged.

"You might want to take the time to consider what to do about this one…the Fullmetal Alchemist seems to be quite obsessed with you, Envy." A haunting laugh filled the tunnel. "Even if he doesn't know it yet."

The homunculus relaxed perceptibly as his fellow retreated from the shadows around him. Now having time to reflect on what information he had been given, Envy was more than a little amused at the result.

"So…" he murmured to himself. "The shrimp is looking for me?" The thought of the shorty's face upon realizing that it was _Envy_ who had rescued him brought a too-wide grin to the homunculus's face.

_One week,_ he decided. _I'll give him one week to get worked up, then I'll tell him_.

Speeding up with glee, Envy jogging down the tunnels back towards Father and the others. Perhaps he could kill a few people to make the time pass…


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week. An entire _week_ since a mysterious man saved Edward Elric from Scars hands. And the alchemist was sick of not knowing who it was.

He had gone back to the scene of the incident, hoping it would trigger some memories; Ed had felt nothing. He had waited, _impatiently_, all week for his memories to resurface on their own, but it hadn't happened, and at this point, Edward was losing hope.

Irritable now, Edward was lazing (or rather, pouting) around his hotel room, glaring at the wall. Alphonse had gotten sick of his older brother's behavior and gone for a walk. The alchemist let out a _tch_; Al had better not come back with another cat.

A knock on the door had the older Elric groaning, and then pulling himself out of bed. "Alphonse, _why_ did you knock, I know you have a key, don't try to get me up—" he stopped short, staring with surprise at the person who was actually at his door.

It was not Al.

It was Envy.

Edward reacted immediately, transmuting his automail arm into a blade and pointing it threateningly at the homunculus.

Envy stepped back, raising his own arms in defense. "Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not here to kill you! Shit, is that always how you answer the door."

"What do you want, Envy?" After a solid week of frustration (and, though Ed was not proud, longing), he was almost glad the green-haired homunculus was here; a brawl would surely take his mind off of its…preoccupations.

"I told you, not to fight, so put your damn arm away."

"What makes you think I would trust you?"

Envy sighed at the melodrama. "If I had wanted to attack you, do you really think I would have knocked on your door? Idiot!"

The alchemist blinked, stunned by the clarity of this logic. With no other response really reasonable, he returned his arm to its normal state. "Okay, what?"

Envy grinned, lounging against the door frame. "Oh, nothing much, Shorty, I just have a little information concerning who saved you the other day…"

It was a testament to how desperately Ed wanted to know the identity of the man who had rescued him that he was able to ignore the insult to his height. His face lit up, involuntarily, and he leaned forward. "Who!?"

"My, my," the homunculus was amused. "You really _are_ obsessed with this, aren't you? I don't know that I should tell you now, it would be so fun to keep this dangling over your tiny head..."

This time, Ed exploded. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD HAVE TO REACH UP TO PET A DOG!? TELL ME WHO IT WAS, BASTARD!"

As a vein pulsed in the older Elric brother's temple, Envy laughed out loud. "'Bastard?' Really, is that something you should be calling the person who saved your life?" With his last words, the homunculus leaned down until he was eye-to-eye with the short alchemist.

Edward was, at first, silent, a look of shock plastered on his now pale face. Then horror crept into the mix. "Huh? You—but—that can't be—joking right?—dammit!—no way—you!?"

Giving a deep bow, complete with hand flourish, Envy stared at the stunned boy in front of him. "Me."

"You...you of all people. You saved my life. Why?"

A smirk. "We can't have you dying off, shrimp. Father needs you as a sacrifice."

An odd desolation washed over Edward as he realized he had only been saved to be killed at a later date. _Of course ,_he said to himself. _Why else would Envy—a cold-blooded sadist—rescue you_? At that particular moment, Ed couldn't help but recall the embarrassing, unreasonable admiration (and perhaps even attraction) he had felt to his rescuer before…well, before it was _Envy_.

Said homunculus was rather confused as he watched Edward's face grow bright red. The next thing he knew, the door to the hotel room had slammed shut inches away from his face. A chuckle escaped him as he heard a thump; Envy had a feeling it resulted from the Fullmetal pipsqueak throwing himself onto a bed.

"Sleep tight!" he called, only to be answered by a rather girly wail.


	6. Chapter 6

That night it rained, fitting Edward Elric's mood to perfection. After a short time of lying on his bed staring out the window, Ed felt _so _in tune with the rain that he decided to go out and sit in it.

It was there, on a bench outside the hotel, soaking wet and moping, that Alphonse found his older brother.

"Brother! What are you doing! You'll get sick!"

"I found out who it was." The older Elric's voice was a monotone of disbelief and numbness.

"Really? Who?"

Edward had trouble choking out the name. "Envy…"

A faint gasp from his younger brother was all the response Ed got for several minutes. Then, hesitant: "Are…are you sure, Brother?"

"Tch, yeah, pretty sure. He came all the way over here just to tell me himself." Edward looked so miserable, Alphonse had to try to help.

"Could…could it be that he was just joking with you? I mean, he can be pretty cruel. He might have just wanted to scare you."

Ed leaned back and let the rain wash over his face, pushing loose strands of hair back into place. "Al, do you really think I hadn't thought of that? That was my first reaction, but it _fits_." The older Elric began to count the reasons on his fingers. "Envy can't let me die, his precious _Father_ needs me—and you—for sacrifices. He's a guy, most of the time. That freaky hair of his is really long, just like I said. He would think I'm tough enough not to go to the hospital; Envy's a homunculus, he doesn't think about human weakness. And that would explain why I was dumped by a side entrance; Envy can't very well walk into the military. Even though he could disguise himself, it would be easier to just leave me."

Edward stopped talking, but he look on his face told Al that his brother had more to say. He waited patiently until the older Elric forced the words out. When he did, it was merely a whisper. "And besides all that…you know how they say smell is the sense most strongly linked to memory?" Alphonse nodded, so he continued. "When Envy leaned in to tell me it was him…it brought back the memory of that man's smell. It was…never mind. How it smelled doesn't matter, the point is the smell was the same. It was Envy."

Even in the dim light of the street lamps, Al could see his brother's darkening face and realized with a start that he was blushing. It made sense; after all, his older brother was prattling on about how Envy _smelled_, and he seemed like he had enjoyed it. That was pretty embarrassing. But Alphonse didn't have the heart to tease him about it. Edward was obviously distraught about the whole situation.

Al took a seat next to his brother. "Don't be upset, Brother. There's no way you could have known it was Envy."

"You don't get it, Al."

"So explain it to me."

Ed's face grew an impossibly darker shade of red. "I…can't. You have no idea how pathetic this is."

"I'm your brother! You can talk to me about anything! Besides, who else would you talk to? It's not healthy to keep these things bottled up inside, you know…"

Looking up at his younger brother, Edward responded. "When did you get so wise, Alphonse?"

Al glared, literally; even a suit of armor could glare. "Don't change the subject, Brother."

Giving in, Ed sighed. "It's just…" he hid his face in his hands, staring at the rain hitting the ground. "Look, I know it's stupid. I really do. I just couldn't help it…" He took a breath before continuing. "I had kind of idealized him, you know? The guy who saved me, before I knew who it was. It just seemed so sweet. I know I sound like a little girl, and I blame the concussion, but I felt like my rescuer was special, like maybe I meant something to them…and then, in my mind, he started to mean something to me…"

Alphonse was shocked, to say the least. "So, you had a crush on someone you didn't even know."

"I told you it was stupid. But yeah, I guess that's one way to put it…" The last part was whispered so quietly that the pitter-patter of rain almost snatched the words away. "It really killed me to find out it was Envy. Like, my dream…man—and that in itself is hard to accept, I can't believe I was crushing on a guy—had been stolen from me."

Taking a moment to construct his response carefully, Alphonse said, "I'm sorry, Brother. I can imagine it must have hurt, but…in a way, isn't this a good thing? Now you can be rid of those feelings, right?"

Ed's silence was an answer in itself, as the question molded into a more doubtful form, spiraling around and around in his thoughts.

_Can I get rid of these feelings now?_


	7. Chapter 7

Envy's problem was not that he couldn't control his emotions, but that he _had _emotion. He was supposed to have been created when Father removed the sin of envy from his body; therefore, the homunculus should be pure jealousy, nothing else.

But he _wasn't_.

Most of his emotions weren't positive, it was true. But he had them, especially helpings of the other sins Father had removed. True, he was _mostly_ envious, but he also had pride; the homunculus hated to lose at anything. Wrath, definitely; his taste for revenge was strong. And Envy had experienced lust; who hadn't? Greed and envy went hand in hand. You could, perhaps, even say that he was gluttonous, if gorging himself with sadism and other's pain counted as gluttony.

The only sin Envy didn't seem to possess was sloth. He was a fairly energetic homunculus, actually, and hated being bored.

And that list was just the other _sins_ Envy could relate with. The emotion he was most concerned with was _enjoyment_. Happiness. Contentment.

Every time he got something he had desired, Envy felt a strong and distinct sense of elation. When he ate something delicious, even though eating was not something he had to do to stay alive, he was content. And Envy _loved_ to taunt people—especially the Fullmetal pipsqueak—it gave him such satisfaction to make people squirm or get angry. Rage, that was another one; sometimes the homunculus became so furious he couldn't see straight.

Plus, he couldn't forget the longing to…belong to someone, revolting as it was. Envy didn't even have a name he could put to that one.

So what did all of this _mean_?

Sometimes the emotions, stupid mortal feelings, inside him made Envy hate himself. For such a tough, humanity-bashing homunculus, he considered himself very weak, and it seemed he was getting more and more pathetic by the day.

Even, sometimes, by the minute.

Usually, Envy dealt with this frustration and confusion by going out to harass people in whatever town he was posted in. Sometimes that meant killing a few civilians. But today, the homunculus just couldn't work up the strength to redirect his hatred, and so the homunculus found himself simply lying on the top of some building in Central, despising himself.

Envy almost wished for a repeat of the incident a week ago. Getting to fight that Ishbalan, Scar, would be a welcome reprieve from his thoughts. Even having to deal with the shrimp would be better than this, especially if the homunculus got to taunt him about his little obsessions. Envy almost managed to muster up a smile at the thought of how crazy the Fullmetal Pipsqueak would be if he saved him _twice_.

Pulling at his long hair in frustration, pulling until it actually caused a twinge of pain, Envy brought himself back down. Back to reality. There was no fight, no opportunity to save the shorty again, though he did have to file that thought away for later.

There was just the homunculus and his hellish emotions.

Envy briefly considered stopping by the shrimp's hotel room, not even going in, just looking in the window to see how the Fullmetal pipsqueak was doing…but no. If he didn't get back to Father soon, he would be missed. And the homunculus did _not_ want to deal with his questions and slight, silent anger…Envy swore the man knew something about his growing feelings toward…well, everything.

"Dammit." The homunculus swore as he rose to his feet and jumped off the roof.

Damn Father for creating him, damn humans for making him so jealous, damn other emotions for existing, and most of all, damn himself for being unable to do a thing about any of it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to borrow Gluttony."

Lust didn't even bother to look up from her nails, which she was studying with little to no interest. "One, why, and two, you don't have to ask me, he's a homunculus, not a pet."

Envy stood, hands on his hips as he cocked his head with exasperation. "I'm not asking, I'm letting you know. I could just take him, but he would tell you where he's been anyway, so I figured I might as well go straight to you."

Finally looking over at her fellow homunculus, Lust commented, "You didn't answer my first question."

Pouting, Envy tried to avoid an answer. "You don't need to know specifics, just that I need Gluttony to do something _harmless_, but something that Father would probably not approve of. So, you know, I need the both of you to keep quiet."

A sneaky smile graced the beautiful homunculus's lips. "I can't very well promise not to say anything if I don't know what I'm hiding…"

"Ugh, fine!" Usually, Envy wasn't one to give in so easily, but he wanted Gluttony _today_, not a week from now. "You know how I saved the Fullmetal pipsqueak?"

"And almost let him die. Father was quite angry about that one."

The green-haired homunculus waved her off. "He was _fine_. Anyway, he was completely obsessed with figuring out who it was and just about died when I told him it was me. So I thought it would be funny if I had Gluttony pretend to attack him, maybe mess up his metal leg, so I can save him again. I want to see his reaction."

"Father wouldn't approve."

A vein pulsed in Envy's forehead. "That's why you're not going to tell him!"

"Fine."

The homunculus was also unused to getting his way so easily. "Really?"

Lust smiled. "What harm could it honestly do? Gluttony!" she called. When he came waddling up to her, she gestured to Envy. "I need you to do everything Envy says, okay? And don't tell anyone but me what happens."

Putting a finger up to his smile, Gluttony thought for a moment. "Okay!"

With a certain knowing glint in her eye, Lust watched the duo run off to cause some mischief.

* * *

Only Edward could get attacked walking out of a _library_. As he opened the doors, squinting at the bright setting sun, he felt a sense of foreboding, and just had time to look up and roll off the stairs in order to avoid the huge homunculus that was falling towards him.

Chaos began immediately. Simple library guards raised their guns, until Ed waved them off. A few cars peeled away, and every civilian in the immediate vicinity started screaming and running homeward. None of it helped the older Elric brother think.

So, he didn't think. Edward went at it like he always did, transmuting his arm into a blade and attacking Gluttony the second he was done.

It didn't occur to him until, missing the alchemist, Gluttony ate a solid chunk of concrete, that maybe this fight would be better placed somewhere else; there were too many innocent people around here that could get hurt.

As soon as this thought cleared his head, Ed punched the homunculus square in the face, turned, and sprinted away.

Hearing sounds of pursuit behind him, the older Elric quickened his pace until he found himself in a seemingly deserted courtyard. He spun around, making a jab for Gluttony's stomach; it was an easy enough target.

Only, the homunculus was in no way slowed down by his girth, and at the last second he dived, opening his jaw wide to take a chunk out of Edward's automail leg.

Ed didn't stand a chance.

Taking the time to be thankful Gluttony hadn't bitten high enough for him to feel the pain in the connected nerves on the way down, the alchemist fell to the ground, what remained of his lower leg shattering on impact. As he stared up into the homunculus's hungry eyes, Edward sent a silent apology to his brother for not keeping his promise, not getting his body back…

Ed shut his eyes.

The next thing he sensed was not the pain of powerful teeth biting into his flesh, but of arms lifting him, a strange rising sensation, and wind pushing his hair into his face. He opened his eyes to see form-fitting material barely covering the upper chest of what was clearly a male.

Hardly daring to breath, Edward looked up….

And saw Envy looking back down at him.

"Yo, shorty, can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

Rather than respond, jumping across rooftops as the pair was, Ed decided to sit back in the arms of his enemy and wonder what in the world he was going to do from here.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward was trying desperately to calm his throbbing heart, and to figure the situation out.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _You know Envy only saved you last time because his "Father" needed you_.

_But_, argued the side of Ed that was just a little excited at this turn of events, _he just saved you from Gluttony. Who was probably trying to capture you and take you to Father or something. Why would he do that?_

_I don't know,_ his rational side responded. _But there has to be a logical explanation._

It turned out that arguing with himself was doing nothing to calm the older Elric brother down in the slightest.

Evidently, Envy found a rooftop he preferred to all others because he slowed, made one last leap across the gap between two buildings, and leaned over to set Edward down…_gently_.

"You were lighter than last time, pipsqueak. Was it the lack of automail or are you actually getting smaller?"

Battling through the confusion in his head, Ed was glad to have a reason to shout. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO MINISCULE HE WOULD FLY AWAY IN A STRONG WIND!?" Catching his breath, he glared up at the homunculus, moody. "Why'd you bother helping me if you're just going to insult me?"

* * *

Amazingly, Envy had been so busy laughing at the thought of the shrimp being saved by him twice to realize that he would have to explain himself. Looking at the Fullmetal pipsqueak's slightly rosy complexion, the homunculus decided he could probably milk this situation for even more amusement.

"I'm evil, remember? You really can't expect me to save you _and_ not be an ass about it."

Now the shorty was pouting. "But _why_ did you rescue me…again? You and Gluttony are both working for Father…"

Envy sat down next to the shrimp and leaned towards him. "Yeah, that's true, but I couldn't have him manhandling you could I…?"

* * *

Edward gulped, his face flushing, as the homunculus beside him said this. "W-well, are you going to take me to Father now?" Damn, he hadn't wanted to stutter. "Isn't that what Gluttony was after me for?"

Envy tapped Ed's nose, making the alchemist frown and go cross-eyed trying to keep the finger in view. "Hmm, you never know, he might have just wanted to eat you…but no, I'm not taking you to Father. Even if that was the plan, I wasn't _explicitly_ informed, so I'm not going against orders by letting you go free…"

The older Elric watched as Envy pulled his hand away, resting his cheek in his palm. "So…"

Eyes glinting in amusement, the homunculus leaned in and prompted, "So what?"

Bending backwards and trying to look unaffected as he stared at Envy's violet eyes, Edward finished. "Isn't this the part where you leave and I have to find a way down off this roof and to Resembool to get my leg fixed?" he gestured to the mangled remains of what had once been a beautifully constructed automail.

"Well," Envy drew the word out as he stood up, looking absurdly tall from the alchemist's low vantage point. "You're right about the second part, and I probably should just leave you, but I'm going to be nice—never thought I'd say _that_ word—and help you down."

Ed's eyes widened enormously. Envy, the sadistic, downright frightening homunculus, doing him this favor? This day could not get any stranger.

But the homunculus was true to his word, and he once again lifted Edward up effortlessly and jumped down from the roof of the building. Instead of landing on the ground, however, he shifted Ed onto one arm and pulled himself in through a window.

Only when the two were through did the older Elric realize Envy had gone straight to his hotel, and had now placed him back in his room. His jaw literally dropped in amazement at this planning.

Putting the alchemist on the bed, Envy started towards the door. "Well, there you go, sho—"

"Envy, wait."

Edward was looking down at his lap, but he heard the homunculus approach, heard him bend down, felt the breath on his cheek as the response came. "Yes?"

Not knowing why he did it, Ed turned and hugged the homunculus, Envy, his _enemy_. He still smelled the same, some heavy, bittersweet scent that the older Elric brother couldn't identify. "I don't know why you saved me, twice now, or why you bothered to bring me back here…"

Releasing the stunned homunculus, Ed turned over, laying down in the process, and pulled a blanket over himself before whispering the rest of what he wanted to say. "But thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a strange trait of humanity that they tended to stop wanting something as soon as they got it. No one really knew why, but perhaps it's because people enjoy the chase more than the object of desire itself.

So Envy's reaction to this situation he found himself in must be proof that he wasn't human.

The homunculus, since his stupid emotions began coming to the surface, had wanted nothing more than someone who cares about him. Now, he could still feel the shrimp's—Edward's—arms around his neck. The homunculus could picture the soft blushes, hear the gratitude given to him before he left the hotel room. And Envy could sense the unspoken, tentative, confused, even frightened care behind all the actions. After all, it is unknown territory to feel something for the enemy.

Now that Envy is fairly certain he is beginning to receive care from the older Elric brother, he craves this attention more than ever before.

And wonders if he will be able to fulfill the rest of his dream, caring for a person in return…with someone as unlikely as Edward Elric.

* * *

Alphonse was furious when he saw the state his older brother's leg was in. Metal shards sticking out dangerously (and tearing the hotel sheets), wires hanging everywhere…"Brother! This is horrible, Winry is going to be so angry, you know how she gets! You were just supposed to go to the library…what did you do!?"

Edward in no way felt he should be receiving a lecture for this, which was not his fault _at all_. "Gluttony attacked me!"

Stopping his rant, Al looked at Ed's leg in a new light. "Oh my…he bit it off!?" That was moderately disgusting.

A nod. "Yeah."

"How…how did you get back here?" Alphonse immediately felt bad about yelling at his brother as he pictured the older Elric pulling himself along the ground to get back to the hotel.

At this question, the alchemist (still in bed) blushed, and mumbled a response.

"Brother, you know I can't hear you."

"I said, Envy got me out of there…"

A dead silence filled the room for a minute or so before Ed snapped. "Well, at least say something! Don't make it any weirder than it has to be!"

"I don't think that's possible, Brother."

Groaning, the older Elric brother buried his head in a pillow. "I know! He saved me, _again_, and he didn't even have a reason this time! All he said was he didn't want Gluttony 'manhandling' me. What is that supposed to mean? And he brought me back here." His voice had risen to a wail of sorts. "And I hugged him! I must have been killed; this is too crazy, even taking into account all the insane crap we've gotten into so far."

At this point Alphonse was mostly past his shock and sat on the bed next to his brother. "No, you're definitely still alive. Although, I have to agree, this has got to be the strangest thing that has ever happened to you."

"Why…." Ed drew out the word in a moan of defeat. "What's happening to me? What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well," Al replied gamely as he stood up again. "I don't know why, and I don't understand what's happening—I don't really want too—but I suggest we go to Resembool to get you fixed up. You're pretty much useless without a leg."

"Hey!" Edward pouted.

"I'll be right back," Al raised his hand in farewell. "Have to grab you a chair so we can get to the train station…oh, and Brother?"

"Yeah?"

If Alphonse had had a face he could move, he would have grinned cheekily. "Just stick to the bright side, think about how great a story this is going to be to tell Winry!"

Edward threw a pillow at his head.


	11. Chapter 11

As predicted, Winry threw a fit upon seeing Ed's ruined automail.

"Again! I don't even want to know what you were doing! Why can't you just do something less dangerous for once, oh my poor automail! It was a fine piece, and you've destroyed it, I can't even patch it up or scrap it for parts, it's _ruined…_"

Massaging the bump on his head from Winry's greeting—a hard smack with a heavy wrench—Edward tried hard to ignore his mechanic's rants.

Alphonse, on the other hand, attempted to intervene. "Winry—"

"And you!" The full force of her glare turned on the younger Elric brother, who cowered immediately. "You're supposed to be keeping him from pulling this crap! Idiot!"

Breathing heavily, Winry looked from brother to brother before throwing her hands over her head. "Ugh, I guess there's nothing for it!" She began to walk down the hall toward her workshop, but turned her head to glance somewhat vindictively over her shoulder. "Unfortunately, we are out of temporary prosthetics right now, so you'll have to stay in that wheelchair for the next few days, Ed…"

Both Elric brothers breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the door slam, though Edward's quickly turned into a groan. "I'd bet my watch she could get me a temporary leg, she's just pissed off that I messed up her automail again…"

"Just be glad she didn't knock you out with that wrench, Brother."

Shuddering at the thought, Ed spun his chair around and started out the door. "Come on, Al, let's go visit Mom…"

* * *

When the brothers got to the cemetery, they were shocked to find a tall man, suspicious in his trench coat, already standing at the foot of their mother's grave.

Never one to avoid conflict, Edward wheeled right up to the stranger. "Hey, who are you? What're you doing here?"

The man did not turn to look down at the alchemist. "You need a Philosopher's Stone. But you don't want to kill people to get it."

Shock washed over Ed's face, and Al, catching up, stopped in his tracks and gasped. Upon regaining the ability to speak, Edward demanded, "How do you know that!?"

Still not looking at the brothers, the man pointed over the nearest hill. "There's an abandoned barn back there. Tomorrow, someone will be there. He can help you." With that, he walked away in the opposite direction he had pointed, despite Edward's protests to come back.

Alphonse turned to look at his older brother. "What do you think?"

Huffing, Ed gave him an exasperated look. "I think we go to that barn tomorrow, obviously! We have to get out bodies back!"

"But it could be some kind of trap."

A roll of golden eyes. "Please, even in a wheelchair I'm sure I could do _some_ damage. And I have you. Besides, what could possibly happen in a barn?"

* * *

Father was curious about Envy. The homunculus seemed to be having a rather difficult time lately, and, thought he knew his creation hoped he didn't, Father knew Envy was experiencing emotions.

This was not supposed to happen.

But no matter. Father had a plan, simple but effective, that would send Envy the message clear enough; he needed to stay away from whatever aroused his odd feelings, namely the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Interrupting his thoughts, Lust walked into the chamber. "You needed something, Father?"

"Yes…Envy has been becoming a little too attached to Edward Elric lately. I don't know in what way, but I don't like it. Take him to Resembool and beat the alchemist around a bit, just to make it clear to him and Envy both that we are fighting for different causes."

Lust was concerned, but she hid it well. The truth was, she herself was not wholeheartedly convinced that humans were the weaker species—she had also been grappling with emotion. And she could almost say she _supported_ Envy. "I'm not sure it's gotten as bad as you think, Father."

"Regardless, I want to put an end to whatever is going on in his head. Don't tell Envy who you are going after. I want it to surprise him; it will be a good gauge of his mental state." With a flick of his wrist, Father released the beautiful homunculus, before remembering one key thing…

"Oh, and Lust?"

She turned around, halfway to the exit. "Yes?"

"You'll find the Fullmetal Alchemist in a barn near a cemetery."

Nodding, the homunculus left, hesitant but knowing her mission. If she and Envy were going to get to Resembool by tomorrow, they had to hurry.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon waking the next morning, Edward found himself eager and ready to get _going_. If there was any chance that the weird man yesterday was right, and someone would be meeting him today to tell the alchemist about the Philosopher's Stone…and avoiding the death of people…he wasn't going to be late, damn it.

This was perhaps the first time Ed found himself glad that he didn't have to wake Alphonse up.

However, sneaking past Winry and Granny Pinako was going to be a challenge with that clanking armor. While the older Elric brother was sure they wouldn't actually stop him from going out, regardless of the possible danger, they would be sure to slow him down. Winry, especially, would put up a fight and maybe get a blow or two in with her wrench before he could make it out the door.

As such, Ed led the way down the wooden halls, spinning the wheels of his chair with great precision and painful slowness. Al followed behind, at a literal snail's pace, trying to pass of every little scratch of metal-on-metal off as a noise of the house.

It took 15 excruciating minutes, and a few alarming sounds of shifting weight from Granny Pinako's room, but the brothers did make it outside.

And from there, they were home—or rather, barn—free.

* * *

Envy had been complaining nonstop since they left Central to go to Resembool, and he just knew Lust was on her last nerve. Finally. The homunculus figured if he pissed his companion off enough, she would at last tell him what was going on.

Now, perched in the shadows of the roof of the dilapidated barn, the female homunculus lost it. Quietly.

"Shut up, Envy!"

Said green-haired annoyance grinned in victory as she continued. His smile, however, slid off his face once Lust started explaining the situation.

"Father has noticed you've not been acting like yourself lately, or rather, you haven't been acting like pure jealousy. And he thinks you're too preoccupied with the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Realization caused Envy's face to droop. "We're here to attack Edwa—the shrimp, aren't we?"

Lust gave a sad smile. "See, Father's right. You were going to refer to him by name. Yes, we are. Father wants to teach you a lesson."

The only response the homunculus received from her companion for a few moments was a bitten lip and clenched fists. "So what am I supposed to do…"

Though she guessed Envy was getting attached to the alchemist, this question still surprised her. "You don't want to fight him?"

"Well…I do. But I also think I might want…something else more. And I know hurting him would ruin that. Plus, after saving him…even though it was staged the second time…attacking him just feels wrong."

Eyes softening as she saw how hard this was for Envy to admit, Lust patted the homunculus on the shoulder. "You don't have to fight him."

The thought of Lust attacking Edward wasn't any easier for Envy to swallow. "But you—"

Lust considered her options. Father had led her, had _created_ her. But she, too, was beginning to feel the lure of humans and their way of life. And while Father was a commander, Envy was her fellow homunculus.

"I don't have to fight him either."

Envy stared at her like she was crazy. "What…"

Before Lust could explain—though she shouldn't have to, Envy could be an idiot when he was muddled up like this—the door squeaked open, letting light flood into the barn…

* * *

Though Edward really, _really_ hadn't wanted to be late, in case whoever he was meeting ran off, he was also extremely depressed that no one was already waiting for him in the barn.

He let out a groan, thinking how uncomfortable his stupid chair was going to be, wondering how long he would have to wait for his information…

Only he didn't have to wait at all.

Lust dropped down from the rafters, not a hair out of place. Alphonse raised his fists in defense and Edward's face paled until he saw Envy land on the floor beside her. After that a calm descended upon him, which was unnerving in itself.

Upon remembering the last time he had seen the homunculus, a red color crept into Edward's face.

Trying to cover for himself, Ed managed to get a few words out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," murmured Lust, "we are _supposed_ to be giving you a little beating—no fault of your own," she added, seeing the older Elric brother's indignant look. "But…Envy here has a few qualms about roughing you up."

Turning his gaze to meet Envy's violet eyes, Edward saw a blush to rival his own.


	13. Chapter 13

All was silent in the barn for a few moments as Ed and Envy started at each other.

Edward was the first to recover, probably because he wasn't the one who had just been given away by Lust. As he thought about the implications of her statement, a smile grew on the alchemist's face. In return, Envy finally broke his gaze away, an irritated—and embarrassed—scowl rearranging his features.

Of course it was Alphonse who brought logic to the wholly illogical situation. "So…you're not going to do anything?"

"No." Lust's answer was simple, but her face was alive with curiosity watching Envy lose his cool.

"Good," Alphonse responded, shifting his weight slightly to block the blow he was sure Edward would direct at him as soon as he finished speaking. "Because I don't think Brother has it in him to hit Envy, either."

Ed's neck almost cracked, he whipped his head around so fast. Jaw hanging open, he couldn't even think of something to say to his brother, who seemed a little too smug for his taste.

After a second of recovery, the older Elric brother put on the bravado. "Well, I mean, it's not very honorable to fight with the person who rescued you, Al." Turning to the green-haired homunculus, he asked, slyly, "What about you, Envy? Why don't you want to fight me?"

Unfortunately for Edward, Envy had recovered from his surprise and was well-versed in covering how flustered he was. "Well, wouldn't it be pretty hypocritical of me to beat someone I just saved? Counter-intuitive, pipsqueak."

"WHO ARE YOU—"

Alphonse, sick of the macho posturing, muttered something about how impossible his brother was, and then chose that moment to _accidentally_ trip while stepping sideways, sending Ed careening forward.

Cutting off all argument, Envy jumped forward and prevented the alchemist from falling face-first into the dirt.

Posed as he was above him, the homunculus once again felt in control of the situation. Envy grinned before taunting the alchemist. "Every time, Edwa—"

He cut himself off, but it was too late. With not too much difficulty, Ed pulled himself up to a kneeling position, throat-level with Envy. "You…said my name."

Trying to brush it off, Envy prattled out, "You call me 'Envy' all the time."

A smile appeared on Ed's face. "But you always insult my height when you address me. You were going to call me by my name."

Looking down slightly, Envy was met with gleeful, honey-yellow eyes. If he had a heart, and not a stone, he was sure it would be melting. As it was it felt as though maybe he was growing one.

Lust and Alphonse exchanged a glance and a shrug. This was definitely unexpected; Al had thought it would stop the argument, but this was different. Neither of them was sure what to do; it was just too odd observing the two on the ground, staring at each other. Edward seemed happy, happier than he probably should have been, and Envy didn't seem to be upset for once.

Metal clanked as Al walked a few steps towards Lust. "What about the man we were supposed to meet?"

"I don't know anything about that…" the homunculus seemed genuinely confused.

"He was supposed to have information about a better way to obtain a Philosopher's Stone than using humans."

"Ah," Lust sighed, never taking her eyes off the pair on the barn floor. "That was probably Father's doing. He wanted us to beat you; he had to get you here somehow."

Alphonse was disappointed; though he had not really believed that there _was_ another way, the hope was nice. He looked at Edward, on the ground, and let out an amused puff of air.

Taking the upper hand yet again—his brother really had a way of messing up the order of things—Alphonse made a decision, seeing as he felt it safe to say no one in the barn was an enemy anymore.

He cleared his non-existent throat, an odd sound to be sure, and put on a cheery voice, only partially hiding his amusement. "Well, seeing as there's nothing more to do here, back to Granny Pinako's, everyone?"


	14. Chapter 14

As accustomed as Granny Pinako was to the Elric brothers showing up on her doorstep at odd times (such as when she was not even aware they were awake), she was _not_ used to them bringing guests.

Edward sat in his wheelchair, grinning cheekily, with Alphonse and the two homunculi in tow, fervently hoping Granny Pinako wouldn't kill him.

And she didn't. She simply shook her head, muttered, "Such troublesome children," and let everyone in.

Alphonse, ever the peacemaker, headed off to the kitchen to help with lunch. Lust chose to take a seat in a nearby chair, not overly concerned by whether this would be frowned upon or not. And Edward began to make his way back to the room he was using, beckoning at Envy to follow.

Watching the alchemist push the wheels in such awkward motions made the homunculus giggle, and he strode forward to begin pushing the chair instead.

"Hey! I'm not helpless, you know!"

Envy continued to laugh. "Look, I can be the nice Envy who does you favors, or I can be the violent asshole who likes to kill people. Your choice."

Sinking down into the chair and crossing his arms, Ed gave in with little grace. After all, there's no defeating an argument like that.

Upon entering Edward's room, Envy kicked the door shut and plopped down on the floor in front of the alchemist. "So, 'sup?"

Ed looked to the side, out the window, embarrassed. "Okay. Facts. I didn't want to fight you, and you didn't want to hurt me. We're even, alright? So tell me why…"

It was Envy's turn to be self-conscious. Fiddling with the skirt portion of his attire uncomfortably, he began to mumble a sort of explanation, surprising both Edward and himself. Who knew he could be so open and forward? "I…I'm not like the other homunculi. I don't know what's wrong with me. But I want what you humans have…I was serious when I said it seemed counter-intuitive to beat you up after I had saved you, but I still _like_ to fight people. I like seeing pain. But with you, I thought that…maybe I could enjoy being something other than your enemy."

The homunculus, at this point was positively squirming, though he tried to hide it. "Well, what about you?" He demanded, after a short silence. "It's not fair for me to have to shout out all my thoughts like that and then have you not say anything."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm just...getting my thoughts together"

Envy suspected this might take a while and rose, making himself comfortable on Ed's bed.

Finally, Edward spoke. "It was beyond weird that you saved me. Before I knew it was you, I…more or less idolized whoever it was. And then you told me. That was…terrifying, because I felt like I wanted to, I don't know, _be close_ to that person and I couldn't do that with you."

The alchemist raised his head, looking right at Envy for the first time since they had entered the room, tough Envy still avoided his gaze. "I still can't, not really. I mean…you say you want to be something other than my enemy, but I _can't_ condone your sadism. I can't approve of you going out murdering people for the fun of it."

The homunculus was surprisingly pained by these words, until Edward continued. "But, even though I can't be around you…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't stop wanting to either."

Silence has a way of being loud when it is meaningful, and this instance was no exception. Both Ed and Envy felt as though they were teetering on a precipice, neither one admitting nor necessarily understanding the extent of their feelings, and not sure how they would have to proceed.

"As I said before," Envy murmured, after an eternity, still staring at the nondescript ceiling, "I made the decision that being able to watch you suffer was less appealing to me than being on more positive terms. I don't want to promise anything—I can't—but it is possible that the more joy and other such optimistic emotions I experience, the less I will want to harm people in general. Like I said, this is by no means certain…but I will try to refrain if it means you won't run away from me."

Ed smiled, and rolled over towards his bed, hesitating only a moment before placing his hand on Envy's arm. "Deal."

The homunculus grinned back, a non-threatening smile that Edward didn't know he possessed, before jumping up and once again began pushing the alchemist forward through the house. "Come on, then! It must be almost time for lunch."

This was such an ordinary statement that for one moment Ed was convinced he had lost his mind. "You eat?"

Envy laughed, seeming freer than he ever had. It was amazing what once conversation could achieve.

"Come on, Edward, we homunculi aren't complete barbarians."

* * *

When Envy and Ed sat down and rolled up to the table, respectively, everyone, including Granny Pinako and Winry, exchanged a knowing glance.


	15. Chapter 15

Though Envy had more or less crossed over to the good side at least momentarily, he was still really, really good at being irritating.

"Come _on_, Edward, please?"

Blushing furiously, the alchemist spun the wheels of his chair, trying to get down the hallway _sans Envy._ It wasn't working, mainly because said homunculus was holding the wheelchair in place. "NO!"

"But why?" Envy pouted.

"Because—we—I like you but—oh shit I didn't mean—well, okay—"

"Okay? YAY!"

"NO!"

Everyone else in the room was choking on laughter; Alphonse was clutching his metal stomach and Winry was even pounding a table with her fist, doubled over.

As entertaining as this was, even Envy knew when to stop. He finally let Ed go, saying in a singsong voice as he did so, "Fine, not tonight. Let me know when you change your mind, Edward…"

Slamming his door shut, the older Elric brother pushed his hair out of his crimson face. He knew Envy had just been kidding, but…_damn_. The thought was both absurdly forward and nerve-wracking, and oddly appealing.

The homunculus was just too much.

And that was how Envy ended up sleeping on the couch.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Envy found himself being poked awake. Rubbing his eyes and rising, he saw Lust beckoning him outside.

He may not have been Sloth, but the homunculus still liked to sleep (though not for excessive amounts of time; there were more exciting things to do than lay around), and he let his companion know so as soon as they were out of the confines of the house.

"What is important enough to wake me up, goddamn it—"

"I'm leaving for Central."

Needless to say, the green-haired homunculus was shocked. "Why?"

Lust smiled thinly. "Well, I assume you're not going to come back to Father are you? You've found something more important."

Envy considered this. While he wasn't particularly fond of Father, it was still true that he had created the homunculus, and that there was a certain dedication he felt towards Father. Regardless, the beautiful homunculus before him was right; he did think that Edward was more important than his creator. "Yeah…" he admitted slowly.

"Then I have to go back and tell Father."

"What!? You can't betray me like that, I thought you were, I don't know, rooting for me!"

"Which is why I need to go back, Envy. I think it's…cute, your attachment to the Fullmetal Alchemist. But I don't belong with these people, not the way I think you could. I would be of more use as a friendly entity next to Father. Maybe I can help prevent him from killing you…you know how mad he was when Greed went off and did his own thing."

Envy was taken aback by her thoughtfulness. After a short while he started giggling, a sound which got louder and louder until he was literally slapping his knee with laughter.

"We're both pretty horrible at being homunculi, aren't we?" Envy managed to get out.

Lust chuckled slightly, before turning and waving goodbye. There was nothing else left to say.

* * *

Envy would not say he was sad that Lust had left; after all, it wasn't like she was dead, he would probably see her again (though not necessarily under friendly circumstances). Nor did the homunculus believe he had made the wrong decision.

But as he sat on Pinako's porch, he was getting a bit sentimental. After all, Lust had gone partially to protect him. That's not something that even Envy could blow off as nothing.

As the horizon began to lighten imperceptibly, he heard the door open behind him, then a squeaking of wheels. The homunculus smiled, then started as Edward thumped down onto the step beside him.

"It's going to be a pain in the ass to get back in that chair, you know."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Why're you out here?"

"Lust left."

The alchemist was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because," Envy drawled. "She thought she was going to be sick, what with all the mushiness you've been directing at me lately."

Flustered and annoyed, Edward let out a groan. "Seriously!"

Losing his grin, the homunculus murmured, "Because Father will be…displeased that I deserted him. He might try to hunt me down. Lust wanted to scout out the situation."

"Oh…" Ed looked down at his lap, thinking. "Do…do you regret deciding to stay here?"

"No."

Reassured, the alchemist sat contentedly with Envy, watching the sun rise. Eventually he scooted away, towards the railing. Edward pulled himself awkwardly up onto his one leg, before hobbling over to his chair and collapsing in it.

Once there, he announced, as though the sight had not been painfully odd to see, "How about some breakfast? I want to eat before Winry decides to attach my new leg…she said it should be ready today."

Standing, the homunculus smirked and followed Ed inside.

"Oh, and by the way…" Edward turned back, grinning cheekily. "Your bed head really is something to see."


	16. Chapter 16

Edward was not the best of cooks, but he could make breakfast. Envy, on the other hand, was quite possibly more dangerous in the kitchen than anywhere else.

For one thing, he kept gravitating towards the knives, claiming he didn't want to use them, just admire them. It took Ed ages to get the homunculus to quit it. Then Envy almost started a fire in the gas stove. After that, Edward took over and made eggs for the both of them.

By the time they were finished, everyone else had woken up, aside from Alphonse, who did not _wake up_ per say, but simply decided to come out of his and Ed's room.

Edward swallowed the last of his eggs nervously. While he had had automail replaced before, he _never_ got used to the pain of the nerves connecting. It wasn't precisely pleasant.

After Winry finished her milk—and Ed successfully avoided drinking any, much to Envy's amusement—everyone made their way back to the workshop, where Winry had Edward lay down in the usual spot.

Envy, never having witnessed automail being put on a person before, was extremely curious, but at the same time concerned for Ed; the alchemist had told him nothing about the operation, but he seemed unexcited at best and almost scared at worst.

"Hey," Winry said, attempting to cheer Edward up, "at least it's just the leg this time."

"Just get it over with."

Winry did so, connecting the new automail without warning. Ed merely let out a gasp, but his face twisted up briefly in pain. Envy felt a shock go through him; he _did not_ like seeing Edward in pain. He really was getting attached.

The alchemist seemed to already be over his discomfort, rubbing the joint momentarily before standing up. "You would not _believe_ how fantastic it is to stand again! Being stuck in that chair was really shitty, you know."

He walked towards Envy, getting a feel for the limb, when the homunculus stopped him, looking at Edwardfor a moment before pulling the alchemist into a hug. Winry let out a tiny, "Aw."

It took Ed a moment to understand why this was happening, and when he did, he let out a small laugh. "Jeez, Envy, for someone so in love with pain, you sure are a softie."

* * *

In Central, Lust was reporting to Father. He was, as expected, rather irritated to hear what had occurred in Resembool. Or rather, what he was being told happened; Lust had to fabricate the tale in order to maintain his trust in her.

"When they entered the barn, we dropped down—we were hiding in the rafters—and I began to go after the Fullmetal Alchemist. I expected Envy to take out his brother, as I had instructed, but he wasn't moving. The brother ended up blocking my attacks, which wouldn't have been a problem, except Envy suddenly stood in front of the both of them. I questioned him, but he refused to move; he said he was going to stay with the Fullmetal Alchemist. Knowing Envy was a strong fighter—though I do not know if he actually would have attacked me—I decided to come back here. After all, the entire purpose of the mission had been to stop Envy from becoming too attached to the alchemist, and that is clearly impossible now."

For a few moments Father sat, hands folded in front of his face, thinking. At long last, he spoke. "This is troublesome indeed. I had hoped to quell this instinct. And Envy is one of the last homunculi I would have expected to desert us."

"I was rather shocked," Lust agreed.

"Hmm…do you believe he will aid the Fullmetal Alchemist in stopping our plans?"

"No. While he has obviously given himself over to the enemy, there was still a certain zeal in his eyes when I left. I believe him to be as eager to inflict pain as ever, and therefore I do not think he would try to prevent the nation-wide transmutation circle. In fact, this could be a good thing. If the Fullmetal Alchemist becomes distracted by Envy, he may become less preoccupied with resisting you."

"True…yet if he does come against us directly, Envy is a formidable opponent. He could pose a serious threat."

Lust, fearing Father was about to send someone after Envy, was about to intervene when he continued with a small, sinister smile.

"However, I agree with you. I do not think he will attack us, though for a different reason than you discussed. We have Pride."

Father looked into the shadows. "And even Envy cannot defeat Pride."


	17. Chapter 17

Having had his automail replaced, and a day to make sure nothing went wrong (though Winry would have preferred longer), Edward was preparing to leave Resembool for Central. He had even managed to get Winry and Granny Pinako to go to the market to avoid all the irritating reminders of, "Be careful, don't wreck the automail, drink your milk!" that usually came with leaving Resembool.

There was just one minor hitch: Envy.

"I'm coming to Central with you."

"No, actually you're not."

"I'll be fine!"

"No." Edward threw a shirt at the homunculus's face, trying to get him to stop talking.

"Yes!" Envy stood up, throwing the shirt right back at Ed.

"You can't, Envy." Ed turned around to face him, allowing Envy to see the fear in his eyes. "You said yourself that Father will be angry, and there's no telling what he'll do! It's too dangerous for you to be in Central."

"Well, it's not like you're safe. Just because Father needs you doesn't mean he won't hurt you or try to capture you or…" Envy trailed off. "Look, I'm coming with you! I'm plenty tough, I can make it."

"Even homunculi aren't immortal, Envy!"

"Well you definitely aren't, and I'm not going to sit here and worry about you and be useless!" Envy's face was not one of someone who was going to change his mind.

At this point, Al, trying to stay out of trouble in the corner of the room, piped up. "Um, Brother?"

"What?" Edward turned his irritated gaze on his brother.

"Envy's right, he should be allowed to go."

Throwing his hands up, Ed turned back to his suitcase. "NO! I thought you would be able to see the sense in this, Al!"

"I can. You're right, it will be dangerous for Envy to come with us—don't interrupt Envy" he stopped the homunculus before he could interject. "But you have to take that risk. Envy is plenty strong enough to protect himself, and he might be able to help us."

Face twisting up in indecision, Edward finally groaned before marching up to Envy. The alchemist's tone was steel as he spoke. "Fine then. You can come."

"Duh." Envy was smug.

"Shut up. Just one thing you should know. If you die…I'm going to fucking _kill_ you."

After a stunned moment, the homunculus laughed, poking Ed on the nose. "You realize that will be impossible, Edward?"

That matter settled—though the older Elric brother wasn't satisfied—the trio headed out the door…

…Only to find a foreigner lying on the porch.

Ed, of course, immediately took up a defensive position just in case he was some kind of intruder; after all, he had a sword at his belt. The stranger merely let out a moan, "Foooood."

Edward was dumfounded for a moment before he slapped his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Not being one to leave someone lying around half-starved, Ed found some food for the foreign man. As soon as he alchemist gave it to him, the man began to chow down, not sparing a moment to thank anyone present, or give his name.

It wasn't long before Envy, getting annoyed, intervened. "Yo, I get that you're hungry and all, but would it kill you to tell us who you are?"

In between bites, he got out a short introduction. "I am Ling Yao, a prince from Xing."

The homunculus, dodging a plate tossed aside by Ling as he finished the food on it, muttered, "I didn't know they didn't teach manners there…"

Ed let out a snort, which earned him a tiny glare from Envy. It was just too funny for a homunculus who, until recently, murdered people on a regular basis to be lecturing someone on _manners_. "Why come here, Ling?"

"Well," he said, with a huge mouthful. It was a miracle he kept it all in. "I was heading for Central. I'm looking for something, and Western Alchemy may be able to help me with that even though Eastern Alchemy can't…"

"Oh?" Edward was surprised. "I didn't know that there was a difference between the two. What're you looking for?"

"Immortality."

Envy snickered. "Doesn't exist, even for me, and I'm a homunculus. I was told so just a few minutes before you arrived." At Ed's responding half-pout, half-glare, Envy rested his arm on the alchemist's shoulders to prevent any snarky remark.

"Is that so? What's a homunculus?" Ling had finally finished eating, and was now able to speak normally.

"A created human." Alphonse jumped in. "They look just like people, only they're stronger and have multiple lives because—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ling stopped him there. "I don't care about specifics, all I know is that sounds pretty close to immortality to me! I'm in! We'll travel to Central together."

"Er, well, alright then…" Al had no idea how that leap was made, but he saw no issue with it.

Envy looked at Edward, waiting for an objection. When none came, the homunculus snickered.

"A talking suit of armor, a created human, a crazy prince who can eat his own weight, and an angry pipsqueak." Ed started a rant, but Envy covered his mouth with his hand. "We might as well start a circus."


	18. Chapter 18

Edward had been right to be cautious about returning to Central; upon arriving at his typical hotel room, he found it already occupied by Lust and Gluttony.

Immediately, he groaned. "Shit. This means bad news, right?"

"Lust…Lust! Can I eat him? Father said he was bad…" Gluttony pointed at Envy, who only smirked in response. Ed, on the other hand, shot him an I-told-you-so look and prepared to defend the homunculus.

"No, Gluttony. Remember, I told you we weren't going to obey Father this time."

The ever-hungry homunculus pouted at the loss of his meal, but listened to his companion as always.

"So Father sent you after us?" Envy had expected him to act, but not _this_ quickly.

"Well, after you," Lust clarified.

"Dammit! I told you, Envy!" Ed rounded on the green-haired homunculus, simultaneously angry and worried.

"Brother, it's okay, they're not going to hurt him." Al, always the voice of reason, tried to calm his brother down.

"He's right. I—and by extension, Gluttony—am more or less on your side, Fullmetal Alchemist. I am on Envy's side, at least."

"Then…why are you here?" Edward was still suspicious.

Lust rolled her eyes. "To warn you, why else? Father's going to end up sending someone else after we go back without you. Envy needs to get out of Central."

"Not unless Edward's coming, too."

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Edward would have been happy that Envy was so unwilling to be away from him. The alchemist paced the floor, before and idea popped into his head.

"I'll be right back!" With that, Ed dashed out of the room and back down to the lobby.

"Excuse me…" All heads in the room turned to Ling, who had until then been sitting on a bed, unnoticed. "You two," he pointed at Lust and Gluttony. "Are you also homunculi?"

"Yes." Lust was surprised that he was able to catch on so quickly.

"Is this Father guy your leader?"

"You could say that."

"I want you to take me to him." Ling sat up straight, eyes determined.

"Why?" This was the last thing Lust would have expected to hear.

"I want to become a homunculus. I came to this country searching for immortality, and as far as I can tell, doing that is the closest thing."

"Ling, you can't!" Alphonse was completely dismayed. Sure, Ling didn't _know_ about how the Philosopher's Stone was made, or how it was involved with homunculi, but even then he shouldn't want to become one.

"Technically, he can." Lust murmured, thinking hard. "You should know, however, that you will most likely be taken over by the force of the stone and, providing you survive, you will lose your memories and become Father's pawn."

Ling waved her off. "I'm stronger than I look. I'm sure I can manage."

"Ling!"

"Hush, Alphonse. This is my choice."

Envy was quiet. "Alphonse, I think you should let him. Considering the position I am in, I think it could be possible for him to retain his memories and at least some of his personality. Besides that, the last Greed—that's the only stone free at the moment—deserted the homunculi just as I'm doing now. There's a good chance that Ling will also leave them, regardless of whether he remains himself or not. I don't think he will be in too much danger."

"But that's…" before Al could finish his sentence, Edward burst back into the room.

"Good news! I just talked to Colonel Bastard and he's agreed to send us on an assignment earlier than planned. We're headed towards a town in the west. Nothing to do with getting out bodies back," the alchemist's face fell slightly. "Just a few odd disappearances we are supposed to check out, but we can get out of Central!"

"When do we leave, Brother?"

"Well…now."

"Ugh, really?" Envy complained. "We're going to take another train, aren't we? I don't like the way people look at me at the station, it's like they don't think I'm gorgeous."

"Envy, most people aren't used to seeing half-dressed homunculi running around."

"Still."

"Well then, we'd better get going, Brother!" Tactful as ever, Alphonse steered his brother and Envy out of the room. They were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice that Ling had been left with the homunculi.

* * *

Ed was told on the train where Ling was headed. Normally, he would have been dismayed and probably a little pissed off, but the alchemist was far too tired. Something about being on a train just made Edward sleepy.

Both Al and Envy chuckled when, instead of falling asleep on the window like he normally did, Ed dozed off on the homunculus's shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

"What is this?" Father's voice was low, angry, but at the same time curious.

"We failed to bring back Envy…he is strong, and had the help of both the Elric brothers. But we did gain something." Lust tried to keep her voice steady. This was like a balancing act; if she said the wrong thing, Father would not hesitate to take her stone ad kill her, in order to make a different Lust more suited to his needs.

And she could tell by the glint in his eye that Father was considering just this. If it came to that, she was ready, but Lust had a will to live.

"You brought back a human. I am not sure this counts as gaining something."

"He's special. He wants to join us, become a homunculus. You have Greed's stone; you can turn him into a new Greed, Father. I don't think there is much hope of regaining Envy, but if you use this human you haven't lost anything."

"Hmm…" Father mused upon this idea. While he was still not happy with Envy's desertion, having Greed around again would be useful…his shield was a potent power.

"Alright then. Human," he called. "Come here."

Ling, far too calm for the situation at hand, approached Father, who stepped down to meet him.

"This will hurt." With that, he cut at Ling's arm, pouring the stone inside of the wound.

Ling screamed.

* * *

It seemed to last forever. The pain was burning, and Ling felt as though he would be entirely consumed. He was plummeting through an unidentified space, but soon stopped, feeling as though he had hit the bottom yet not seeing anything that could have broken his fall. The pain faded, to be replaced with a voice that echoed around him.

"At last! A body again."

Ling found he too could speak in the strange area. "Who…are you?"

"I am Greed!" the voice—Greed—boomed out. "And _you_ are my new host."

"Excellent, that means I survived then. I have to tell you something."

"Go on, then."

Ling looked up, finding a face staring back at him. "Last time you were around, in a body, you deserted Father. I don't know why—"

"He was holding me back! I want everything…money, power, fame…I couldn't get any of that under him!"

"So are you going to desert him again?"

Greed was inclined to give an affirmative, but he was suspicious. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Well for one thing I need to go back to Xing with you—long story—and for another thing, at least one other homunculi has deserted and two more are on his side. They wanted to see if you were with them or with Father."

"I am neither! Your squabbles are none of my concern."

"Whatever. You may find you want to help though."

"All I want right now is to be back in business."

* * *

Greed opened his eyes, seeing for the first time in what felt like forever. "Yes!"

"Greed," Father addressed the homunculus. "Welcome back."

"Yo."

"Now, Greed…for your first task, I need you to dispose of these two for me. Be sure to save their stones." Father gestured toward Lust and Gluttony.

"Hmm…" Greed crossed his arms. "What's in it for me?"

From the look on Father's face, Greed guess that those two were the ones who were assisting the deserter; after all, he wanted them dead, and there was no way the one who left would be stupid enough to come back.

"Greed!" Lust called out. She had been expecting this, and had a contingency plan, but it was crucial that the newly resurrected homunculus work with her. "Kill Gluttony after he swallows me. Destroy his stone, don't listen to Father. I don't want to come back only to be his pawn again." Her voice grew soft. "I have seen enough of love lately to know it is not in my future, but not something I want to forget. I want to allow Envy to have his happiness."

"Obey me, Greed! I created you!" Father thundered. He would just take Lust and Gluttony's stones himself, but he wanted to be sure of Greed's loyalty. At this point, he would rather lose more homunculi than have doubters surrounding him, so he was willing to take the risk.

"I just came back, and now you're putting all this pressure on me? Give a guy a break, why don't ya?" Greed caught Lust's eye. While he was completely lost as to what was happening, he still had a grudge to hold against Father. Any chance to inconvenience his creator was welcome.

Understanding the look, Lust whispered in Gluttony's ear. "Open up."

Gluttony, so used to doing what he was told, immediately opened his mouth and stomach, his front half becoming a ferocious set of jaws.

Lust jumped in.

"Noooo!" Gluttony cried, not having been aware of her plan—suicide. "Lust!"

Greed took his chance, beginning to pummel the distraught homunculus. With every life Gluttony used up, Father became more frantic. "Save the stone, Greed! Save it!"

"You wish, asshole!" Greed grasped Guttony's stone as the homunculus faded, and, looking into Father's eyes, squashed it.

Then he turned tail and ran. The walls shook with the intensity of Father's rage, and while Green certainly was a petulant "son," he wasn't brave enough to face that.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward Elric sat on the wall surrounding the town he had been sent to—Dorbush—staring up at the moon. It had only taken a few days to complete his mission. The "disappearances" were just the work of another serial killer, nothing supernatural or unsolvable. Really, he was surprised the military had called him in for that.

The work had taken a toll on Ed, not because it was taxing, but because it killed him to find people who were so eager to hurt others. That man had no thought besides to murder, leaving families without mothers or fathers, or even children in some cases…

Envy snuck up to the wall and climbed it, rather than use the ladder as Edward had. He sat next to the alchemist. "You look sad, shorty." The homunculus tried to at least rile him up with the taunt, to no avail. "Hey, you caught the guy! What's wrong?"

Resting his head on Envy's shoulder, Ed tried to explain. "It's just horrible to know that people can be that evil. It makes me feel…useless. Like, why bother trying? Murderers, thieves, rapists…there are always more. I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle sometimes."

"Ed, you've got it backwards." The homunculus hesitantly raised a hand to play with the alchemist's hair, glad when he did not back away. "You've entered a profession where you're going to see a lot of bad stuff, which is why you focus on it. But look at all the good people of this town you have saved. It's because people like you exist that evil doesn't completely overrun the world. I mean, look at me. I was _dreadful_ before you came along and fixed me up. If you can do that, you can't say you're losing."

Edward smiled. "I guess that's true."

They were quiet for a few minutes, just watching the sky, before Ed spoke up again. "I want to go back to Central. If I'm going to keep fighting, I need to take down Father. But it's so dangerous for you there…"

"I was thinking about that. The only real danger is…Pride." Edward was shocked to feel a shudder run through the homunculus's body; he had never seen Envy afraid for himself before.

"Why?"

"He can travel through the shadows. Not his physical body, but dark extensions. They can cut you, grab you, even _eat_ you…he is the most powerful homunculus, the first one Father created."

"I've never met Pride…" Ed mused.

Envy laughed bitterly. "Oh, you know who he is. King Bradley's kid, Selim? Like father like son."

"You're joking! That's…a child homunculus? What about his wife!?"

"No, she's normal."

"Hmm…" the alchemist was deep in thought. "And Bradley is Wrath?" Envy nodded. "I think I may have a plan. If you can lure Wrath away from Central somehow, can you take him down?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard."

"Then while he is gone I can go to his mansion and handle Pride."

Envy jerked. "Fuck no you can't! Didn't I just tell you what he can do!?"

"But I'm safe. Father needs me, so Pride can't kill me. Plus he will be at a disadvantage with Mrs. Bradley around; he won't want to blow his cover."

"Don't bet. Plus, you'll be labeled as a traitor. You can't go back to Central after a stunt like that, Ed."

"I'll disguise myself."

Envy still didn't like it, but he could see the logic in Edward's plan. He glared at the sky. "Fine. I know you'll just go for it anyway, if I try to stop you. Just…don't get hurt, okay?"

Ed poked Envy on the forehead. "Now _you're _underestimating _me_."

"If we fell off this wall—that's a solid 15 feet down—who would walk away unscathed? You're fragile, even though you're tough. I just worry."

"Don't," Edward whispered.

Envy looked down at the alchemist. "So, when do we enact this plan?"

"The sooner the better. Tomorrow, you could begin your distraction. Stay here, or move north a little. It will take Wrath a while to leave Central and travel all this way."

"That means I won't see you for a few days."

"I know." Ed tried to keep his tone casual, but Envy detected a pout.

"In that case…" he drawled. "I might as well do this now. I wouldn't want to let you go without seeing you blush again."

"Wha—" Ed started to ask, before he was cut off by Envy. More specifically, by Envy _kissing him_.

Just as the homunculus predicted, he turned bright red. The alchemist was shocked, but not unpleasantly so.

Envy pulled back, at the same time dragging Edward into a hug. After a moment, he laughed. "Well that went better than expected."

Ed retreated, offended at Envy's assumption that he would be a bad kisser.

The homunculus only laughed harder. "No," he clarified, seeming to read Edward's mind, "I thought you were going to punch me!"

"Why would I do that?" Ed leaned against Envy once more, pacified.

"You're a feisty one. Plus, I know you said you were attached to me, but I wasn't _completely_ sure you meant in that way. Now I know." The homunculus sounded smug.

"And," Edward said, smiling, "I know I'm not the only one."


	21. Chapter 21

Envy laughed as his arm regenerated and he countered Wrath with a strike of his own. Blood flew, and he smiled viciously. Wrath couldn't regrow limbs or heal his wounds; this fight would be almost too easy.

He may have been laughing on the outside, but on the inside, Envy was a nervous wreck. Sure, on his end, the battle was going well. It would be over soon. But on Edward's end…he didn't know, and he had no way of finding out. Either he would hear from Ed telling him to come to Central, or he would hear about an intruder to the Fuhrer's mansion that died while being chased off.

The homunculus cried out as his stomach was stabbed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had to concentrate on the fight at hand.

Envy had missed this, the special cruelty that comes with trying to kill someone. Yet this time it was different. It was more intense, more crucial when he was fighting for the right to be with Edward. Before, he had been fighting more or less for the hell of it. Now, there was meaning to it. The feeling was both excruciating and exhilarating.

Pulling the blade out, Envy snarled and snapped it in two, cutting his hands in the process, advancing on the bleeding Wrath. He grabbed the homunculus's head, ignoring the blade that pierced his side as he did so, and squeezed with all the strength of his true form.

Wrath popped like a party balloon.

Now splattered with blood, Envy considered the fact that he could have used a less sloppy method. Oh well.

The homunculus headed back in the direction of Dorbush, so he could wait in a hotel room, hoping for a call that might not come.

* * *

Ed looked nothing like himself, but at the same time, he looked completely ridiculous. He had transmuted a lightweight metal over his flesh arm, making it appear that both limbs were automail. That, however, was only the beginning of the changes.

Edward kept his hair, which he had dyed black, down around his shoulders. He had painted thick lines around his eyes (though unfortunately he could do nothing about their distinctive color). The alchemist was wearing even taller boots than normal, making him appear to be around average height. He had completely changed his clothes as well, so that he wore white from head to toe in an odd sort of robe.

There was no way anyone would recognize him. Ed slipped into the Fuhrer's mansion though a side door he created—the security was suspiciously lax—and transmuted his automail in preparation for the coming fight. Just then, creeping down the hall, did he realize that his signature move could and would give him away.

A moment later, the blade on Ed's arm was gone, replaced by some formidable spikes on his knuckles. That ought to do the trick.

"Looking for me?" A child's voice spoke behind him.

The alchemist spun around to find Pride standing casually. This wasn't good. In a deserted hallway, Pride would be free to use his abilities with no one the wiser.

Edward turned and punched a wall, succeeding in both causing a ruckus and blocking the first shadows the homunculus sent his way with the debris.

Almost immediately he heard the sound of footsteps and a woman's panicked voice. "Selim!"

Pride scowled and sent another round at Ed, which he blocked with his automail. Mrs. Bradley rounded the corner and screamed. "Don't hurt him! Don't touch Selim!"

Edward felt incredibly cruel for attacking a child in front of his mother (for that is what Mrs. Bradley would see), but he had too. He leaped forward and slammed his fist straight into Pride's face.

While his attack was successful, Pride had been sneaky. He shot out a single shadow from behind him, piercing Ed's flesh leg. The alchemist reared back, crying out, and smashed into the light on the wall.

The entire hallway was plunged into darkness. Edward experienced a moment of terror, believing he would be cut to shreds any second, but nothing happened. The only sound was Mrs. Bradley sobbing for Selim.

Ed made his move. He felt around until he found Pride, who tried to struggle but could not escape without his shadows. Edward had no idea why the homunculus was powerless, but he would take it.

Again and again he pounded in Prides face, feeling sick as he did so; even though it was necessary, he still didn't like destroying someone completely.

However, with a last hit, something came out of Pride's forehead and smacked Ed. He grabbed it, cursing the lack of light. He felt for the wall, sprinting down the hall until he found a room.

Once inside, he turned on the lamp, and found a miniscule child, a baby really, sitting in the palm of his hand. This was…_ Pride_.

Was he still dangerous? Edward doubted it. He felt his way back through the dark hallway until he found Mrs. Bradley lying on the floor, mourning her son and undoubtedly expecting death herself. Ed laid the child by her knees and left, limping profusely.

He ditched his costume in a nearby trash bin, but only made it a block before his leg collapsed. Looking down, he saw a bloody trail. _Shit_. He clapped his hands and transmuted the blood, dividing its contents until only water and a powder of the other components remained. It quickly blew away in the wind. Ed then tied his shirt tight around his leg, preventing any further trail.

Edward dragged himself to a phone box. He wasn't in danger, just pain, and so he dialed Envy's number first.

"Edward?"

"Mission accomplished."

Envy heaved a sigh of relief, which crackled over the receiver. Immediately, however, he was alert again. "You sound faint. Are you okay?"

"Pride got me in the leg. I'll be fine."

"Ed! Go call a doctor!"

Smiling despite the pain in his leg, Edward answered. "I will. Glad you're ok."

Envy hung up. There were no words for what he was feeling. He would get it through to Ed when he got to Central.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm glad you're alright, Brother. I still wish I could have gone with you…maybe you wouldn't have gotten stabbed in the leg then."

"Pride would have cut straight through your armor, Al. Besides, I couldn't have disguised you, and this isn't so bad." Edward tried to sound upbeat.

"You're supposed to stay off the leg for at least a week."

Ed threw a hotel pillow at his brother. "Shut up! I'm trying not to think about it! Ugh, why is it always the leg?"

"Hey, better than your arms. You can't use alchemy without them."

The blonde kept grumbling, though he knew Alphonse was right.

Just then, the door burst open, and a green and black blur rushed over to Edward. "Ed!"

Envy hugged the alchemist tightly, before pulling him, still shocked by the loud entry, into a kiss. Once the homunculus let go, Ed looked at Al, who was watching with amusement, and turned bright red. "E-Envy!"

Alphonse was shaking with laughter at his brother's embarrassment.

"You're going to have to get used to that, Ed." Envy crawled up into the bed to sit next to the mortified blonde.

"In front of _Al_?"

"In front of _everyone_," Envy corrected.

"It's okay, Brother. I think it's cute."

"Now, down to business. Let me see that leg." Envy lifted the bedcovers, frowning at the sight of the large bandage. "They let you out of the hospital with this?"

To the homunculus's surprise, Ed flushed again. It was Alphonse who answered. "They had to. He was pitching a fit, saying how it wasn't that bad and he hated hospitals and he would transmute a way out if they didn't let him go."

Envy looked down at the alchemist beside him, laughing hard. "Such a drama queen, Ed!"

Edward pouted. "I don't like hospitals."

Once his giggles subsided, the homunculus turned serious. "So, what happens next? After you're healed, I mean."

Ed was glad for the change of topic. "Well, obviously I need to stop whatever Father's planning. I'd rather not be a human sacrifice."

"Wait, you mean you don't know what he's trying to do?" Edward shook his head. "Jeez, I though you two had figured it out. He's going to turn the whole country into a transmutation circle."

Ed and Al were shocked into silence. Rolling his eyes, Envy got up and retrieved a paper and pencil from a nearby drawer, drawing a quick sketch. "See?"

"Holy shit," Edward breathed. "Everyone will die…"

"We have to stop him, Brother."

"How much time do we have, Envy?" Ed turned to the homunculus desperately.

"Hey, chill out. For what he's trying to do, he has to have a solar eclipse. That won't happen for another month or so."

"Okay. Okay." The alchemist tried to calm himself down. "We have time to fix this."

Al nodded, looking relieved.

"Now, it is time for the human to go to sleep, Ed." Envy had never sounded so parental. It made Alphonse chuckle, but Edward was indignant.

"What the hell, Envy?"

The homunculus pointed to the window. "Look, it's dark outside. People sleep when it's dark."

The blonde glared at him and muttered something foul, but crawled under the covers anyway. It _had _been a pretty exhausting day…

Envy clicked the lights off.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Envy withdrew himself from the chair he had been sitting in, making his way over to Edward's bed. The homunculus crawled in, hugging Ed close to him.

"Envy!" The alchemist hissed. "What are you doing!?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake."

Edward paused for a heartbeat. "You were going to come up here and hug me while I was asleep and unaware."

"Well, that was the plan, but this works too."

The blonde's face was burning. "What," Envy asked, smiling. "I'm allowed to kiss you, but I can't cuddle you?"

Ed was glad he was facing away from the homunculus. "I just…I'm just not used to this," he mumbled. "Plus, Al is right there…" The alchemist gestured to Alphonse, who was sitting on his own bed looking out the window.

"That," Envy whispered, "is why I'm being sneaky."

Relenting, Edward allowed the homunculus to hold him, eventually turning over to bury his face in Envy's chest. "Envy…" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I…I think I love you."

Envy was silent. He could feel the heat of Edward's face against him. "Ed…I don't want to hurt you by saying this, but…I don't even know what love _is_. I don't know how to tell if I'm feeling it or not. All I know is that I care about you more than anything. I never want to see you hurt. I gave up my whole life for you, and I don't regret it. That's what I have to offer."

The blonde considered for a moment, before reaching up to kiss Envy softly. "That's enough for me."

Unnoticed by the two on the bed, Al let out a small sound, his verbal version of a smile. They were just _too_ adorable.


	23. Chapter 23

When Ed woke up, he was still in Envy's arms. However, it was _not_ Envy he found staring at him.

It was Ling.

"Holy shit!" he screamed, jolting upright.

"Fucking hell, Ed, you're going to dislocate my arm…" Envy rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why…oh. It's Ling."

"Actually, it's Greed now."

Alphonse gaped. "You mean you actually turned into a homunculus?"

Edward turned on his brother. "Why'd you let him get so close like that!?"

"I thought it would be funny," Al giggled.

"To answer your question, Alphonse, yes, I am the homunculus Greed."

Edward was immediately on the defensive. "Why are you here, Greed?"

The homunculus shrugged. "Father wasn't paying much attention to me—he's really angry over what you're doing with Envy. I came to see what it was all about." Greed leaned in, tilting his head curiously. "Envy, why _are_ you deserting Father, anyway?"

Envy, in response, tugged Ed back down onto the bed, hugging him close. "I…found someone more important to me."

Still unused to the affection, Edward blushed. Greed was intrigued. "Explain."

Alphonse chose this moment to make his leave. "While you go over the gory details of your relationship, I'll go get everyone some breakfast, ok, Brother?" He didn't wait for an answer before departing.

Laughing, Envy answered Ling. "I don't know that I quite have words for it. It used to be that I would do as Father asked, because I had nothing better to do. Now, I have this munchkin here."

"HEY!"

Ed was prevented from continuing to shout by Envy's hand clamping over his mouth. The alchemist glared. "Anyway, as I was saying." The homunculus holding him addressed Greed, but was staring down at Edward. "I was always jealous of the bonds humans had with each other, and ended up developing more emotions than Father thought prudent. I started to get really attached to this pipsqueak, and at this point, Ed is pretty much my world, and I simply decided I wasn't going to let that overly-controlling bastard take him away from me."

Edward thought he was going to die from all the mush coming from Envy's mouth. It wasn't as though he didn't feel the same, but the homunculus said it all with such confidence, as if it was something other people should be jealous of…

Which, to him, it was.

Greed looked thoughtful. "Father would probably want me to take you back so he can punish you, you know. No wonder he's mad; you chose to follow a human over him, your creator."

Both Ed and Envy tensed, ready to defend themselves should Greed attack. The homunculus laughed at the reaction. "But I won't, of course. You summed him up pretty well, Envy, he's a bastard. Always getting in my way…I want everything; power, money, fame…"

He eyed the couple on the bed. "And now, I want whatever it is you two have as well. To care for someone so much that you would defy someone as powerful as Father is desirable indeed."

Greed's eyes became slightly unfocused, and he said no more for a few moments. Edward was just about to speak up, when he came back to reality. "Sorry. This 'Ling' person, the prince from Xing I was fused with, he managed to hold onto his consciousness. It's really crazy, sharing this body. He's trying to convince me to help the both of you. I don't know why, he doesn't know you well…"

The alchemist spoke up. "It's because he knows what's right when he sees it. He knows Father is trying to destroy everything that means anything."

"Well said. I won't put myself under your authority—" Greed made a _tsk_ sound at the thought "—but I have no lost love for Father, and will aid you in taking him down. After he's gone, it will be much easier to get everything I want."

To everyone's surprise, Envy began laughing, quietly at first, but then hysterically. "Does anyone else find it funny," he gasped out, "that Father is being betrayed by beings that are essentially portions of _himself_?"

"Still," Ed murmured, smiling. "This will be a great help. Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, and Pride are dead. You're on my side, Envy, and now Greed is willing to help us. That only leaves Father himself and…is there a Sloth?"

"There is." Envy confirmed. "He's busy digging the tunnels that will serve as the transmutation circle on the Promised Day. He's big, and really strong, but he's also a lazy son of a bitch. I wouldn't consider him to be too much a threat."

At the mention of tunnels, Edward grew thoughtful. An idea crept into his mind, causing a smile to grow on his face.

He might just have a plan to prevent the destruction of Amestris.


	24. Chapter 24

Before he could execute his plan, Edward had to hand in his report on Dorbush. It was absurdly annoying to have to handle such menial tasks when he had more important things to do, but the truth was that Ed had to talk to Mustang anyway. He had to inform the Colonel of recent events and (hopefully) get him to agree to his plan to fight Father.

Still, that didn't mean Edward had to be _polite_ about it.

"Colonel Asshole! I have a report and a proposition for you."

Mustang fought the urge to strangle the young alchemist; he knew Ed was only such a pain in the ass because he knew it got under his skin. "The insubordination is getting old. What is it, Fullmetal?"

"Here's the information on Dorbush." Ed tossed the papers onto the desk, scattering various other bits of paperwork in the process.

Ignoring this, the Colonel scanned the report quickly as Edward continued. "But that's not important. You know about the homunculi, right?"

Mustang nodded, sure he was not going to like where this was going.

"Well..." the blonde paused, unsure of how to summarize everything that had happened. "Wow, this is harder to explain than I thought it would be."

Edward sat down, making himself comfortable on the couch, and began.

He told Mustang _everything. _How the homunculi were run by "Father," how Envy had deserted them, how the Fuhrer had been a homunculus, along with his son, until he and Envy took care of them…

"Fuck, Fullmetal! Do you have any idea how chaotic it's been around here since you pulled that stunt!? Everyone, vying for power, Generals trying to claim the Fuhrer's position…"

Edward waved him off. "Had to be done. It would be worse to have this country under the thumb of the homunculi."

Mustang agreed, grudgingly. Just because it was, in the long run, a beneficial move didn't make up for the fact that the assassination of the Fuhrer was fucking everything up.

"_Any_way, I think it would be a good idea to attack Father while he's down. He's lost so many allies, now would be a good chance. But first we should break his circle, dig a few extra lines in it or maybe collapse portions of the tunnel, just in case he tries to pull something. And while I would _love_ to just go off and do this myself, it would probably be helpful to have you in the loop…"

"So you're asking for my help in destroying Father?"

Edward nodded, not pleased to have to admit this.

The Colonel considered. "He definitely needs to go, and of course I'd be happy to get rid of him myself—after all, he's been putting the military and this country through hell lately—but I have one question…you got most of this information from the homunculus, Envy, right?"

"Yup."

"What makes you think you can trust him?"

Shit. Edward had been dreading this question, wanting to avoid informing Mustang about him and Envy if possible. "Well…" he muttered, trying to buy time to think of an explanation. "You can't just trust me on this?"

Mustang smirked. "No, not really."

Sighing and trying to keep his face from flushing, the blonde gave in. "He's on our side now, and I know that because we're…together." He waited for the implication to sink in. "Like, I'm _kinda_ the whole reason Envy deserted Father. He…thought I was more important. Chose me over the other homunculi."

The Colonel's face drew up in a slow grin. "You realize, once this is all over, I'm going to tease you _relentlessly_ over this, Fullmetal."

Irritated, the alchemist scowled. "So you'll help us then?"

"Of course, it's my job." Mustang leaned back in his seat, satisfied. "So…I'll notify the team, get them prepared for the attack, and you and your _boyfriend_ can go break the circle. I'll write up a cover-up assignment just in case any of the higher-ups are in on it. Father has to have _some_ human allies; seven homunculi at the most are not enough to hold a country. Try not to get too…distracted while away, won't you?"

It took all of Edward's willpower to resist punching the man in front of him right in his smug face. It would be an undeniable asset to have the Flame Alchemist fighting Father beside him, but Mustang was such a pain in the ass.


	25. Chapter 25

The night before a big, save-the-world-or-die-trying fight is never peaceful. Most people choose to spend it chasing sleep, which is seldom found.

Ed and Envy knew better. They wouldn't be able to sleep; who could, with thoughts of attacking Father the next morning? Instead, the couple opted to spend what could be their last night together awake, enjoying each other's company.

Early on in the night, the odd homunculus-alchemist duo crept out the window and onto the roof of a deserted warehouse. Though Alphonse was physically incapable of sleep, neither wanted to disturb him.

Envy, understandably, wanted to spend the night _together_. After all, he was never one to ignore desire, and if he wasn't with Edward tonight, what if he never got the chance again?

But Ed talked him out of it. He didn't know that he was ready, and a quick night of passion in the face of fear wasn't what he wanted. It would be infinitely better to have celebratory sex with Envy after this mess was over.

And so they spent the night merely talking, cuddled up together. Envy wanted to get to know Ed better, starting with all of his favorites; this, in turn, prompted Edward to ask the homunculus the same questions, to which he had no answers. Envy had never really considered things as trivial as which colors he liked and which he didn't.

The couple watched the sun begin to rise. "Ed," Envy whispered softly, pressing his face into the alchemist's hair. "Please don't die. I know you have a tendency to put yourself at risk for others, but…watch out for yourself a little more than normal, okay? I don't want to lose you…"

Edward was slightly more confident, though he repeated the same warning. "You too. I _know_ we can win, but I don't want you to act like Mr. Invincible just because you have lives to spare."

"I'll be good."

"We should go," Ed murmured. They both stood up. "I'll meet up with Al."

"And I'll grab Greed."

"And…I'll see you when it's over." Though both of them would be fighting side by side, it was an unspoken agreement between them not to get too close for the duration of the battle; should one be in distress, the other might become too distraught and get distracted.

Plus, if one of them _didn't_ make it, they didn't want to watch the death.

Envy wordlessly grabbed Ed, giving him a swift kiss before leading him off the rooftop. Once on the ground, they parted ways, clinging to each other's fingers until the distance between them was too great.

It was time.

Envy led the attack party through the still-deserted streets of Central; it was too early for anyone to be up. Ed, or even Roy, was perhaps better equipped to do so, but Envy knew the way to Father's hideout. Besides, the appearance of the homunculus might serve as a distraction.

Edward gulped audibly as he entered the tunnels under Central, and Al placed a calming hand on his shoulder. They brought up the rear, with Roy and his team sandwiched in between the homunculi and the Elric brothers. Two homunculi and eight people were all that would stop Father from destroying Amestris.

A bright light almost blinded the group as they stepped into the main room of the hideout, where Father sat, alone.

"And the cavalry appears…"

They wasted no time in initiating the attack. As Envy had explained, there was _no way_ they could actually defeat Father by force; the only thing they could do was make him use up his Philosopher's Stones, thereby making him mortal. As such, though guns were completely useless against such a powerful being, Roy's team began the barrage with a flurry of bullets. Each ricocheted off an unseen shield before they could hit Father, but this too was using his power.

As the team reloaded, Roy himself entered the attack, shooting bursts of flame in Father's direction. Of course, he fought back, and Roy was forced to dart around, evading the most serious missiles sent his way.

Taking his cue, Edward began to transmute the ground, throwing stone fists at Father from every direction, and then closing him in as another round of bullets fired. They bounced off the shield and the stone, coming at Father countless times before ceasing. Once this ended, Ed took down the walls and ran hard to avoid getting crushed by a rock, courtesy of Father's own alchemy.

Roy shot out one more jet of flame, and then Envy, Greed, and Alphonse jumped in, attacking via close combat. Every time one of them was pushed back (which happened frequently) Ed, Roy, or the team would insert a long-range attack.

This plan worked, more or less, except Father began to anticipate what would happen. He was angry now, and his attacks became more vicious. One well-aimed blow brought Roy to his knees, his gaze unsteady, and another knocked both of Alphonse's arms off with one go. Edward was becoming bruised, and Greed had lost a few lives, taking away his cockiness.

Envy himself lost more lives than he would like to think about.

But despite these setbacks, Father was weakening. He spent more time attacking, and a few miscellaneous hits, flames, and bullets snuck through his defenses.

Then, suddenly, he cried out, dropping to the ground. He made no move to attack, and Envy moved forward, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hey, Father. You know, they say being over-controlling with a kid makes them more rebellious later in life."

The homunculus thrust his hand straight through Father, and liquid stones began to leak from the wound. "How does it feel, being killed by your sin, no better than anyone else?" Envy whispered.

And with an almighty moan and shocking suddenness, Father died.


	26. Chapter 26--End

It was hard to believe everything was over. They had won, Father was gone…it seemed utterly surreal. But the dust in the air was clearing, everyone catching their breath, and Father's body just kept disintegrating, until there was nothing left.

Immediately, assured the danger was now past, inventory was taken of everyone's injuries. Roy's team carried their leader out; both of his legs were wounded, but he would heal. The rest of them had only minor scratches (though it wasn't amusing in the slightest now, Ed knew he would tease Mustang mercilessly about being so old he couldn't even stand up for a fight once he was alright again). Edward was bleeding profusely from a cut on his forehead, blood dripping into his eyes, but claimed it was nothing serious, preferring to fix up Al's arms than go to the hospital. And of course the homunculi were unscathed, their bodies having rejuvenated themselves, despite the fact that they, in fact, took the brunt of Father's wrath.

All was well. Still, Ed couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. "It's too bad we couldn't get your body back, huh, Al?"

"That's okay, Brother. I'm sure we can figure it out."

Edward was not as optimistic as his younger brother. Aside from the Philosopher's Stone, what could bring Al's body back?

"Wait, you need a body? I might be able to help with that," Greed interjected. He was oddly calm considering they were discussing a need for a _body_, but being a homunculus probably helped.

Ed stared at the homunculus quizzically. "You must be Ling right now then. Greed wouldn't give anything up."

"Yeah, I am, and trust me, I know."

"How could you help, Ling?" Alphonse was hopeful, excited. After defeating Father, it seemed as though anything was possible.

"Well, there was an old woman I knew, back in Xing. She was—is—a great alchemist, and so the Emperor has not allowed her to die. He has been using every treatment he knows of to keep her around so she can be of use to him. Still, she can't last forever. I know she would be willing to give up her life to get your body, Al."

Somehow Alphonse managed to look crestfallen. "Ling, I can't do that. I won't have someone die for me…"

"But she's going to die anyway!" Greed broke in. "Take what you can!"

The homunculus shuddered as Ling took back control. "Sorry about that, but he's right. She has nothing to lose."

"Al," Ed spoke up, surprising everyone. "I think you should."

"But, Brother—"

"It's not the same as using a Philosopher's Stone. The people inside it died against their will. If this woman _wants_ to die to help you, that is her choice. At the very least, you should go talk to her."

"You can come back to Xing with me," Ling said. Then Greed, "I have to get there _now_ though. As the immortal prince, I can just imagine the power waiting for me! And all the princesses…" He cackled.

Alphonse debated for a tense moment before giving in. "A-alright. I'll go. But just to talk to her."

Greed rolled his eyes and walked away, beckoning for Al to follow.

Before doing so, Alphonse walked over and hugged Edward. "Sorry, Brother. I know it has to be uncomfortable hugging a suit of armor, but…I had to."

Ed only smiled. "Good luck, Al."

As he watched his brother run off, trying to catch up with Greed, Envy walked up behind Edward, resting his head on the alchemist's.

"Hey," he said softly, his grin permeating his voice.

The blonde turned around, immediately hugging Envy, relieved he was there; Ed hadn't been able to look at him after the fight, irrationally worried that he would disappear. "I'm so glad it's over."

"Yeah," the homunculus trailed off, then bent down so he was eye to eye with Edward. "Hey, I have something to tell you."

Ed's forehead creased, worried. "What…?" he asked, hesitantly.

Envy placed his hands on the alchemist's cheeks, caressing his face. "I figured it out."

A little calmer now, Ed asked, "What do you mean?"

"I figured it out, what love is. Love is never wanting to leave someone's side. Love is wanting to always see that someone happy, and trying to fix everything and anything when they aren't. Love is not a weakness, it is a strength. Love is being willing to lay your life down for someone, willing to sacrifice anything to save them. Love isn't easy, because you can never quit, never give up, but you never really want to. Love is the overwhelming feeling of elation you get when you look at someone."

Envy paused, eyes shining with more emotion than he should have been capable of. "And, Ed, I love you."

Eyes tearing up, Edward pulled the homunculus in for a kiss. "And I love you too, Envy. Don't ever forget it."


	27. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**I have to say, this being the first fanfic I posted, I didn't think it would get this many reviews, and I have to say thank you for eacha nd every one of them. Nothing felt better than posting a chapter and having someone tell me how much they liked it.**

**However, I actually feel the need to apologize for this story. I did not set out with the intention to completely re-write the better half of Fullmetal Alchemist. The problem was, I got to a certain point and it just became too unrealistic for me; there was no way Envy and Ed could be together, in my mind, unless a ****_lot_**** was changed, and so I did that. At several points, I wanted to stop, but I know how much I hate it when a fic is discontinued (even if it isn't one of my favorites) and so I persevered for those of you who weren't bothered by what I was doing. **

**As I said, this was my first fanfic I ever started (though not the first one I completed on here), and as such I am not going to be too hard on myself. This is an okay starting point, and I hope I can improve from here.**

**I do want to take a minute to analyze the title, as creating titles is something I try to put a lot of thought into. Obviously, it originally pertained to Ed and his amnesia, being unable to remember Envy. Towards the end, it also applied to Father; he tried to banish his sins, but he can't forget them (especially when one murders him...).**

**For those of you who did enjoy this, again, thank you so much. Please check back on my account, especially if you are also a Roy x Ed fan, because I've got plenty of fics in the making and even more ready to start~**


End file.
